


All Sins Shall Be Forgiven

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu never knows how to say no to Javi.





	All Sins Shall Be Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 19th, 2019 was _unforgivable sin_

Yuzu wishes he could walk away from this - desperate kisses in dimmed hotel rooms, urgent couplings that shatter Yuzu's every hope of ever wanting anyone else, sweet confessions Yuzu knows count for nothing. 

Javi dates her. Javi loves her. Javi presents her to his family and fucking marries her. Still, he always comes back to Yuzu, crying into his arms, begging for understanding, for just one more night, for absolution. 

Yuzu wonders when he will finally manage to say no. To love himself more than he loves Javi. To encounter an unforgivable sin. Sometimes, he's afraid the answer is never.


End file.
